


Rinmaki oneshots

by VacantCanadian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gay, RinMaki, first rinmaki work, im love my girls, sleepy gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacantCanadian/pseuds/VacantCanadian
Summary: just senseless rinmaki drabbles~Updates whenever haha





	1. to wake up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't rly make any sense but I wanted to write it haha

I rub my eyes as I stand up from the piano and neatly tuck my finished composition into my school binder-Finally. It’s been a long week and a battle against my composer’s block (if that’s what you’d call a complete lack of good and original ideas for music), but my time has been well spent and now I have at long last created an arrangement of notes I’m not ashamed of.

“Christ,” I mumble to myself as I amble out of the room into the hallway. A ghost of a smile creeps its way onto my face as I realize that now that my hard work is done, I can relax. Or maybe the opposite of such, considering who I’m about to greet as I walk into the living room.

Apparently the gods have decided to shine down their glorious mercy on me, because instead of pacing around the den like a restless kitten, she’s curled up on the couch, napping. I rest my hands on the top of the sofa’s cushions and peer down at my girlfriend with lazy eyes.

The rise of her chest is slow and rhythmic, and her hands are curled into loose fists nest to her head. For once, her face is relaxed and at peace, and it’s a beautiful sight to see. I lean down and brush a short lock of clementine hair away from her face so I can better gaze upon her stunning visage. Her cheeks are rosy as ever, her long eyelashes flutter occasionally against her arm, and her plump lips are drawn into a small pout. My smile grows wider at the sight of her, and a warmth stirs inside of me at knowing she’s _mine_. She’s wearing nothing but her underwear and one of my old t-shirts (she slept over last night), which is far too big for her, and yet it just barely covers her rear, leaving her smooth and slender legs exposed-I blush and tear my eyes away. Now is not the time to think such lewd thoughts, I scold myself, my cheeks burning.

I cross over to the other side of the couch and, in a moment of brash courage and desire, kneel down next to the sofa and kiss her softly on the lips. I linger there for a moment as I feel her stir awake in surprise, her body stiffening. I pull away, flushed, and she smiles up at me.

“Hii, Makiii,” She purrs, as if she’s gloating, her silly, gloating smile making my cheeks burn.

“Y...You were asleep, and I was done with my work, s-so I thought I’d wake you up is all.” I stutter defensively.

She rolls onto her side, still grinning cheekily. “With a kiss?” She teases. “ Are you my prince charming, Maki, coming to save your precious sleeping beauty, Rin?” She puckers her lips at me and sticks out her tongue, giggling.

“I-Well, I-I mean-” Before I can respond, she leans over and silences my stuttering with another kiss. It’s in that moment that I realize for what must be the hundredth time just how much power she has over me, because after just a few seconds my walls of defense and embarrassment have crumbled and I’ve melted into her embrace, kissing her back gently yet passionately. No other girl could ever hope to achieve this, not even the most clever, cunning, and suave among them. And yet this cat-obsessed, energetic girl has managed the impossible without even realizing she’s done it.

Soon I’ve pulled her down onto the floor with me and wrapped my arms around her waist, deepening the kiss by the power of the courage she gives me with the euphoria she gives me. It’s like I’m her in the moment. She snakes her arms around my neck and tangles her fingers in my crimson hair, sighing happily into our embrace. We stay like this for few minutes, words unnecessary. After a while, I pull away. She whines in protest, but I pull her head down to rest on my chest, and she’s contented again.

“So, what did you do while I worked?” I ask, trying for conversation.

“I, uh…” Her hand goes to play with my hair again as she tries to gather her memory. “I watched animal planet, and I played on my phone-Oh, Hayano and I just hit our hundred day streak, did I tell you that? We would’ve had it last month, actually, but I left my phone in the clubroom after school! A-And when I went back for it, the gates were locked! And so I was like, ‘aaAAA-’” I begin to lose track of the words coming out of her mouth as she began to drone on and on, her face totally animated as she regales me with her tale, her whole face lighting up with each emotion displayed on it. I smile down at her and kiss her on the forehead.

“Okay, babygirl, sounds like you were plenty busy without me.” Her cheeks grow pink slightly at my use of a pet name, a habit I have that only displays itself rarely, but that Rin’s quite fond of, nevertheless. “Tell you what, I have some cookie dough mix in the pantry-Do you wanna tell me more while we make those? We can watch a movie and eat them later when they’re done.”

She looks up at me with those gorgeous amber eyes, which sparkle like the sun, and beams. “Oh my gosh, yessss!” she squeals excitedly, springing up and hugging me tight. “Can we watch Lion King?”

“We watched that last Friday, Rin…”

She gazes up at me with those large, stunning puppy eyes, her hands clasped together like a beggar. “...Pleeease?”

I blush a bit at the sight of her, my mind somewhere far from the movie selection. “Uh...S-Sure.” I stammer.

“Haha, YES! Thank you, baaaabyyyy,” She purrs, wiggling her hips as she hugs me again. I’m beet red at this point.

_Damnit, she’s so good._

 

 


	2. Starry Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU!!

 

Maki Nishikino grumbled the entire way up the astronomy tower steps, only pausing to roll her violet eyes each time her partner suddenly bounded up the flight ten steps at a time. She clutched her simple leather satchel as if it were the only thing tethering her to life at the moment as Rin Hoshizora giggled and spun around on the handrail, a bundle of childish excitement.   
“Maki, Maki, Mak-iii!” The smaller girl drawled happily in a singsong voice. “Don’t be so slow! I wanna start A-S-A-P!” She exclaimed, jumping up on the windowsill.   
“Geez, calm down, will you? It needs to get dark before we can start, anyways. There’s no hurry, christ, Rin. And stop jumping around and climbing everything like some sort of overgrown toddler-You’re gonna break something!” Maki snapped, pulling the overexcited Hufflepuff down from her stone perch and continuing to march up the steps.   
“Gosh, Maki-” Rin pouted up at the taller girl, pulling her captured wrist away so she could sprint ahead once again. “I know you’re not happy about being paired up with me for the project, but you could at least _try_ to be gentle! I’m being nice, see?” The tangerine-haired girl beamed down at the Ravenclaw from far up the steps, and Nishikino felt a small blush creep up her cheeks. She turned away quickly and snarled, hoping the other hadn’t noticed.   
“You’re not being nice, you’re being an absolute nuisance. At this rate, we’ll never finish the project correctly and on time, and-” A small smirk grew onto her face as she realized she had found a way to get her troublesome partner to cooperate. “... _Aaaand_ if your astronomy grades drop any lower than they already are, you won’t be allowed to compete in Quidditch.” Rin gasped loudly, and Maki grinned evilly up at her partner. “I guess you’d just have to watch Ravenclaw conquer during the semifinals-What a _shame_.”   
She had planned to milk the threat further, but she was removed abruptly for her scheming thoughts as her wrist was violently grasped and she was practically towed up the stairs at top speed by a panicked Rin.   
“Woah, woah w-woah! What are you d-d-doing?” Maki yelped as she was pulled along the ever-dwindling staircase rapidly.   
“What the heck do you _mean_ , what am I doing?! We have to start as fast as possible if we want to get a good grade! This is a matter of Quidditch or _death_ , Maki!” Rin almost screamed as she sprinted up the stone staircase, her partner in tow.   
“Rin, w-wait, hold up-!”

\--x--

Maki nervously straightened her skirt as she looked out at the shining lights that littered the clear night sky that blanketed Hogwart’s expanse of lawn, lake, and forest. Tonight, she would have to map out these seemingly-infinite iridescent dots into comprehendible charts as a midterm project-But that wasn’t the real challenge at hand; Maki could understand astronomy in her sleep.   
The problem was that she’d be doing such with her crush.   
She hadn’t known about her feelings immediately-In fact, if you’d had told her in her first year that she’d end up falling head over heels for Hayano Koizumi’s obnoxious best friend, she would had have split her sides laughing. It wasn’t until a fateful day in the winter of second year that she discovered her longing, when a doting hufflepuff fourth year by the name of Nozomi Tojo had merrily dubbed them a “bickering young couple” as they were quarreling over the subject of their latest potions lecture. Maki had at first huffed at the snickering upperclassman in annoyance, but later her frustration gave way to confusion as she wondered three hours later why her thoughts still lingered and her cheeks still burned, and soon the confusion was lost as the sinking dread of realization filled her. From then on she was ten times more standoffish and snappy with Hoshizora, desperate to make sure that her feelings, which now ran rampant in her own mind, weren’t discovered by the Hufflepuff. As oblivious as Rin might be, one could never be too careful.  
 _Besides_ , Maki thought to herself for the millionth time, _She probably likes Hayano, if anyone. They’re always getting cozy with one another._ The thought made her expression turn sour, but she was pulled from her own thoughts as Rin rushed passed her to sit on the edge of the tower’s borders and peer out at the stars eagerly.   
“ _Rin!_ ” Maki squeaked, rushing over to grab the other girl as she began to lean out over the wall of stone into open air. “What the hell are you _doing_? Get down from there before you fall!” Rin blinked in surprise as she turned her head to see the panicked Ravenclaw tugging fearfully at her arm, then giggled.   
“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head, Maki. I’ve got reflexes like a cat, remember? I’ll be able to keep my balance! Just _relaaaax_ ,” She drawled out easily as she slid off the ledge back down to the floor . “Or was Maki just concerned for me?” She smirked and cocked an eyebrow humorously. Maki felt her face heat up at least thirty degrees.  
“W-What?! Of course not, you dumbass! I just…” She fumbled for a legitimate answer. “I can’t work very efficiently at all if my project partner is just a splatter of blood on the front lawns!” She spat finally. “ _G-God_ , you’re so arrogant...I could care less if you hurt yourself on your own time. Don’t be so vain.” She huffed in combination of exasperation and relief.   
“Well, _sorry_ , Miss Grumpypants. Just trying to make a joke.” Rin stuck out her tongue before rummaging in her bag, pulling out a blanket, and laying it down on the stone floors. She plopped down and patted the spot next to her, her face scrunched into a sort of mediocre expression. “Come on, sit down. Let’s just try to be friendly long enough to finish the work, okay? Please…”  
Maki felt a twinge of remorse at Rin’s pleading golden eyes staring up at her, but swallowed it at she lowered herself down and pulled out her book of charts and notes. “Alright, alright. Just follow my lead and we should do well enough on the assignment.” She explained, rolling out a large expanse of parchment and mentally mapping out a brief plan of where everything would go as she looked at the sky. Rin snorted in the background.   
“Well, ‘well enough’ to you is a perfect score, so that’s fine by me! My astronomy grade could use the boost anyways.” She chuckled and pulled something else out of her bag. Maki eyed the small box in Rin’s hands suspiciously.   
“...What’ve you got there?” She asked haphazardly. Rin smiled and popped open the top to reveal a sizable load of magical sweets and popular muggle snackfoods (Rin was a halfblood, she she had grown up adoring both). Maki rolled her eyes and groaned. “Oh my _god_ , Rin, really?”   
“What? It’s just food, Maki, calm down! We’re gonna be up here for a couple hours, so I figured…” Her voice trailed off, and she shrugged. She offered her partner an open chip bag, who hesitated for a few moments before pulling a handful of morsels from the bag. She wasn’t all too familiar with muggle food, and she stared down at the crisp yellow snack like it was a two-headed person.   
Rin giggled at the other’s antics. “Maki, they’re only potato chips. Just… Pop ‘em in your mouth!” She held out a few of her own, stuffed them into her maw and began to chew happily, as if giving her friend an example. Maki willed herself not to giggle in a burst of willpower before rolling her eyes yet again.   
“I already know how to _eat_ , Rin. I’m not some kind of alien.” She muttered, then cautiously placed a chip on her own tongue. Her violet eyes widened just a bit at the taste. Rin laughed loudly at her expression.  
“HA! Could it be that my simple peasant’s fare appeases Her Highness?” She joked, and received a brief smack on the head from Maki, who was flushed red.   
“I...It’s _alright_ ,” She said, after pausing for a moment. Rin giggled some more.   
“Okay, okay. No need to defend your pureblood pride or whatever. Let’s just start to work, I guess.”   
Maki curtly nodded, wondering in frustration why Rin was so much more focused and level-headed tonight. _Probably because she’s not spending a night alone under the stars with the girl of her dreams. Go figure_.   
The two worked in almost silence for a good twenty minutes, only talking to each other to determine where key elements of their star chart needed to go and such. Maki’s eyes kept fluttering up to rest on Rin’s soft silhouette as she chewed at the end of her quill, the night breeze flowing through stray locks of her clementine hair, and she cursed herself each time she had to force her gaze back down to the parchment. Around the sixth time her eyes shot up again (but who was counting), Rin’s golden gaze locked with her violet one, and the Hufflepuff laughed softly.   
“Why so distracted?” She giggled at her partner, who prayed that her fierce blush couldn’t be seen in the dim lighting.   
“I-I’m just tired, I guess…” She lamented, twisting a lock of crimson hair around her finger. “So-Don’t laugh. I’m just not used to staying up all night like you.”   
“Huh,” Rin said quietly, as if in thought. “I always figured you stayed up late to finish your work and stuff, considering how good your grades are.”   
Maki shrugged. “No, not really. I mean, sometimes, if I _really_ need to finish something, but usually I manage my time better than that.” She managed a weak laugh, which Rin returned.  
“Well, maybe you should teach me your scholarly ways! I’m always procrastinating on work until the last minute.” Her tone was peppy and joking, and it was hard to see under the veil of nighttime, but Maki could’ve sworn there was something almost shy in the smile Rin gave her.   
“Really? I always thought Koizumi would save you from yourself in that regard.”   
“Oh, haha…” Rin rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Y-Yeah, she used to be like that, but my habit was so bad she kind of gave up on breaking it so she could get some sleep. Which is understandable, haha. No one’s gonna stay up past midnight trying to dig the idiotic, hopeless Rin Hoshizora out of her own grave.” Maki had to bite her own tongue to resist the urge to scream _I would_ , and hesitated before speaking.  
“...I don’t think you’re hopeless-Or even idiotic. Not necessarily, at least.” She had to swallow her pride to continue at seeing Rin’s awed face. “W-What I mean to say is...You’re always distracted, a-and you never prioritize your schoolwork, so…You don’t make good grades because of your choices, not because you’re dumb or anything…stupid.” She mumbled, looking down. After a few moments, she turned her head to look at Rin again, who blinked a few times before breaking into a huge beam that made Maki’s heart melt just a _tiny_ bit.   
“Wow, Maki-Thank you!” She exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her legs. She grabbed Nishikino’s hand and clasped it in both her own, whose face turned the shade of her own hair. “Does that mean you’d be willing to help me with my study habits and stuff? If you think I’m not hopeless?” The joyful golden eyes that bore into her made her turn her head in embarrassment.  
“I-What-I-I mean-I just-I don’t--” She sputtered wildly. “I...I never said that!” Rin’s elated expression turned to a pout, and Maki swallowed. “-Let’s just finish our project b-before we worry about this, alright?”   
Rin smiled happily up at her partner after a moment, then grabbed her quill. “Okie dokie!”

But she didn’t let go of Maki’s hand.

-x-

Maki squinted at the light of her wand as she checked the end result of their chart for the fifth time, making herself absolutely certain that everything was correct. This was the only night they had for the chart, after all, and the ten-page essay would all be based off of it. It had to be flawless if they wanted an A.   
Rin had fallen asleep about two thirds of the way through the project, and was now dozing peacefully with her head on Maki’s lap.It was hard as all hell to work like this, but the Ravenclaw couldn’t bring herself to awaken the other, not when she looked so cute and contented curled up like that. _It’s like having a sleeping kitten on your lap_ , Maki thought to herself, smiling softly. She rolled up the parchment and tucked it into her bag, then gently began to shake Rin awake.   
The Hufflepuff blinked her sleepy eyes and stretched out her arms, clearly confused. “Wh...Wha…” She mumbled.   
“Hey. Hey.” Maki cooed to her in a soft tone, brushing her tangerine bangs away from her face. “It’s okay, Rin. We’re on top of the astronomy tower, and we finished the project. We have to go back to our dorms now.”   
Rin’s eyes seemed to focus on her partner in that moment, and she cracked a sleepy, childlike smile. “Mak-iii…” She murmured happily, stretching her arms out toward the other girl’s face.   
Maki nodded slowly, unsure of how to react. “Uh-Yeah, it’s me. You need to get up now.”   
Rin pushed herself up shakily and smiled up at Maki once again, an unsettling expression to the other girl.   
“Okay, Rin we have to-” Maki was cut off as Rin gently pressed her lips against her partner’s. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to process the soft, warm sensation of Rin Hoshizora, and the other girl tangled a hand in Maki’s crimson locks absentmindedly, chuckling softly into the kiss.   
Rin pulled away, leaving the other girl reeling. She giggled and smiled her soft, sleepy smile again.

“Love you, Maki.”

With that, she stood up and left for the stairs.


	3. Girl Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vent poem ~
> 
> based off of girl crush by little big town

i used 

to think about 

you

 

now i think

about 

her.

 

how her 

hair

flows

gently

and how

your

eyes

follow

how her smile

makes you smile back

red tendrils 

curl

around my fingers

they match

the flush of my cheeks

and later

the tint of my eyes 

in the bathroom stalls

i want to kiss her

because 

it might taste like

kiss

ing

you

i wish 

i did not

oppose

her

because you

love

her.

 

i

hate 

you

 

you’re

the

worst

the

way

she

draws

you

in

i’ll

make

haste

leave

me

here

i

feel

empty.


End file.
